Extraordinary Ball Indonesian ver
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: I'm baaaaccckkk from hell! Hwahahahaha.... Gomen for my very late update! Translate fic! Special for HiruMamoaholic! Last Chapter is up! Please RnR, minna! Ideas and requests are welcome. Please PM me or leave review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!
1. Chapter 1

Shia: Waiiii!! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi request yang Extraordinary Ball. Tapi kayaknya nggak sebagus versi Inggrisnya (padahal yng Inggris juga nggak bagus-bagus amat, hiks T~T)

Yah, pokoknya ini yang terbaik, special 4 HiruMamoaholic! Please enjoy! _*wink*_ (^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Ch 1 ~ The problem's beginning ~~ Day 3

Semua cewek di Deimon High tidak akan rela ketinggalan pesta dansa yang meriah itu, begitu juga Mamori. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah salah satu event terbesar selama SMA. Masa-masa indah SMA yang harus dilewati dengan berbagai pesta dansa yang menyenangkan. Tapi… kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengajak Mamori ke pesta dansa itu ya?

3 hari sebelum pesta dansa…

Mamori melangkah dengan langkah seberat baja ke arah ruang klub. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke klub dengan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan kecewa, marah, sedih, dan sebagainya.

'_Semoga tidak ada orang di ruang klub…' _pinta Mamori._ 'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa…'_

Mamori membuka pintu ruang klub dan mengintip perlahan-lahan.

Tidak ada suara.

"Bagus… sepertinya semua sedang berlatih di luar…" Mamori berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mamori melangkah masuk dan duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruang klub, mengambil nafas dalam, dan kemudian menutup matanya pelan-pelan. Mamori mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari berbagai dugaan-dugaan buruk.

"Tenang Mamori…" kata Mamori pada dirinya sendiri, matanya masih terpejam. _'Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengajakmu pergi ke pesta dansa. Tapi, walaupun ada yang mengajak pun, aku juga nggak ada menyetujuinya langsung. Tapiii…. Apa itu berarti aku harus pergi ke pesta dansa sendirian tahun ini? Tidaak!! Tidak untuk tahun ini!!'_ Mamori menjerit dalam pikirannya, membuat keningnya berkerut-kerut.

Mamori terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari suara pintu ruang klub yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"Oho… Apa yang sedang dilakukan yang terhormat tuan putri Anezaki Mamori di sini?" tanya seseorang dengan nada menyindir.

Mamori membuka matanya. "Hiruma-kun…"

"Apa-apaan wajah itu? Sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajakmu menjadi partner mereka di pesta dansa, benar kan?" kata Hiruma lagi, kali ini dengan nada setengah mengejek, setengah menghina, dan setengah menyindir, kombinasi yang sempurna untuk memancing kemarahan Mamori.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kamu sendiri punya partner untuk pergi ke sana!!!" bentak Mamori kesal.

"Tch, pesta dansa konyol hanya untuk orang bodoh!" jawab Hiruma disambung dengan tawa setannya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kamu mau bilang kalau aku bodoh?!"

"Kamu sudah bilang sendiri"

"Hirumaaaaaa…… Kauuu…." geram Mamori sambil menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau sial—"

"Ahahaha!! Lalu, lalu…" Suara Sena dan Suzuna yang sedang asyik bercengkrama terdengar mendekat dari luar, dan mereka membuka pintu tepat di saat Mamori hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatannya yang pertama.

"Mamo-nee? You-nii?" tanya Suzuna kaget dan Sena yang hanya berdiri tegak dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"S, Sena…? Suzuna…?" tanya Mamori, bingung. "La, latihannya sudah selesai ya?" tanya Mamori, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, banyak yang sudah pulang malah…" jawab Sena.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Suzuna dengan senyum nakalnya. "Dua orang—di ruang klub yang gelap—sendirian" Suzuna menggoda.

"Suzuna!! Bukan seperti itu!! Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan! Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, ya kan, Hiruma?" Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang meniup balon dari permen karetnya sampai sebesar wajahnya, berharap untuk sebuah jawaban penyelamat.

"Sayang sekali kalian masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku hampir saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa kumasukkan ke dalam daftar blacklist-ku dari manajer sialan ini! Kekekekeke!!" Hiruma tertawa lagi, kali ini ditambah aura setan yang menjalar ke mana-mana.

"!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!" Sena dan Suzuna saking kagetnya sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pikiran mereka mulai membayangkan halyang tidak-tidak mengenai 'sesuatu yang bisa di blacklist' antara Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Hirumaaa!!! Jangan bilang seperti itu!!! Suzuna, Sena, jangan menanggap serius ucapan Hiruma barusan ya? Dia cuma bercanda kok!" Mamori berusaha mengembalikan pikiran Sena dan Suzuna ke jalan yang benar.

"A… ahaha… se, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang supaya tidak mengganggu, ya kan, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

"Uh, oh, benar… Sa, sampai jumpa, Mamori-neechan!" Sena tersenyum kaku sambil segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang klub bersama Suzuna.

"Tu, tunggu! Kalian berdua…" Mamori berusaha menghentikan, tapi gagal.

"Daaah, You-nii!" kata Suzuna, yang berjalan semakin jauh, jauh, jauh… sampai menghilang ditelan bumi. Eh, nggak, maksudku menghilang dari pandangan Mamori.

"Bagus. Aku mengharapkan bantuan dan kamu malah memberi masalah. Tidak bisakah kamu hidup dalam damai tanpa selalu membawa masalah kepada orang lain?!?!" Amarah Mamori mulai mendidih lagi.

"Aku tidak punya masalah untuk dibawa-bawa kok…"

"Kamu tidak punya, tapi kamu membuatnya!!! Dan kamu baru saja menambah satu masalah untukku!! Terima kasih! Aku sangat menghargainya! Bye!" Mamori berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu ruang klub, meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian di ruang klub.

"Dasar manajer sialan bodoh…" kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum misterius.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ __To be Continued__ ~*~*~*~*~*~_

Shia: Waiiii!! Gimana? Gimana???? Akhirnya aku translate juga yang ini. Perlu dilanjutkan atau nggak? Komen plisss…. Maaf untuk segala OOCness dan yang lain-lain! _(-.-)_ _*bow*_

Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Hiruma sih????? Wait for the next chapter (kalo jadi)!! Thanks 4 reading! Review, please?


	2. Eavesdrop

Shia: Waiiii!! Akhirnya selesai juga translate chapter 2! Fuuhh~~~~…. Di chapter ini bakal ada slight SenaSuzu! Habisnya mereka berdua cute banget sih! Jadi aku sengaja bikin buat selingan. Hehehehehe…

Yah, pokoknya ini yang terbaik, special 4 HiruMamoaholic! Please enjoy! _*wink*_ (^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Ch 2 ~ The eavesdrops ~~ Day 2

2 hari menjelang pesta dansa

Mamori menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mendoktrin dirinya agar tidak memikirkan tentang pesta dansa yang menyedihkan itu. Mamori berusaha keras agar dirinya berpikir kalau dia tidak perlu menghadiri pesta dansa itu dan lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk mengecek data tentang lawan Devil Bats berikutnya.

Tapi sialnya, semua orang punya jadwal berlatih untuk 2 hari ke depan. Itu artinya, Mamori harus selalu di sekolah sampai hari menjelang pesta dansa. Semuanya bersumber pada Hiruma yang tiba-tiba merencanakan jadwal latihan yang super duber ekstra ketat untuk suatu alasan misterius yang sama sekali tidak penting (menurut Mamori). Hiruma bilang mereka butuh banyak latihan untuk mempersiapkan diri pada pertandingan berikutnya, yang masih bakal diadakan 2 minggu lagi.

Mamori sudah tiba di ruang klub 1 jam sebelum latihan dimulai. Jadwalnya hari ini adalah untuk membereskan ruang klub yang kemarin masih berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Tentu saja kita masih ingat kalau sebenarnya Hiruma-lah yang bersalah karena membuat Mamori marah sampai lupa untuk membersihkan ruang klub. Mamori berusaha untuk melupakan apapun yang terjadi kemarin.

Mamori baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang klub ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara di dalam. Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 3 detik bagi Mamori untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah suara Sena. Mamori terkikik pelan dan memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan? Kenapa kamu memintaku untuk ke sini 1 jam sebelum latihan dimulai?" tanya Suzuna.

"Errrr…. Su, Suzuna… _Ano_…" Sena memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia terlalu gugup untuk memulai apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Suzuna masih menunggu dengan sabar dan melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sena. "Ya?" suaranya yang manis membuat jantung Sena berdetak semakin cepat, secapat laju kereta api yang berisik.

Sena berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar Suzuna tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang semakin meriah. Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya Sena bisa sedikit menenangkan diri. Suzuna masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Sret! Tiba-tiba setangkai mawar merah yang indah muncul di hadapan Suzuna. Sena menggenggam mawar itu dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Sena yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

Suzuna masih terbengong-bengong dengan cara Sena mengajaknya. Tapi kemudian Suzuna mengambil mawar itu dari tangan Sena, membuat Sena mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap Suzuna.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Suzuna malu-malu. Sena langsung tersenyum senang.

"Yes!!! Trims Suzuna!!" Sena melonjak gembira sambil menggenggam tangan Suzuna.

_---- end of Mamori's eavesdropping ----_

"Bagus, Sena! Syukurlah…" Mamori berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan komite disiplin kalau salah satu anggotanya ketahuan sedang asyik menguping privasi orang ya? Kekekekeke!!" tawa setan yang familiar langsung menggema di telinga Mamori.

"Hiruma!!!" Mamori menjerit dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hiruma yang sedang menulis sesuatu di catatan hitamnya.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu! Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa lagi.

"Kau… Kauuu…" Mamori menggeram dan kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menghadapi Hiruma. Mamori mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan geram dan bersiap meninju wajah Hiruma yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan berdiri di situ! Menghalangi jalan saja!" kata Hiruma kasar. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola lampu menyala di kepala Mamori.

"Kalau gitu, aku nggak bakalan minggir!" Mamori tersenyum menang. Hiruma memandang Mamori heran.

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil…" kata Hiruma.

"Siapa bilang? Aku cuma tidak rela kalau kau mengganggu Sena dan Suzuna. Lagipula, latihan kan belum dimulai! Kamu nggak seharusnya ada di sini!" kata Mamori dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri.

"Aku mau di sini atau nggak, itu bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan!"

"Tentu saja itu masalahKU, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori tersenyum. "Aku harus membersihkan ruang klub sebelum latihan dimulai dan aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam, kecuali Sena dan Suzuna!"

"Oh, tentu saja itu kalau kau mau ruang klub dibersihkan… Aku akan minggir dengan senang hati kalau kau mau membersihkan ruang klubnya sendiri…." Mamori menambahkan dengan nada percaya diri dan seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

'_Dasar manajer sialaaan…' _geram Hiruma dalam hati.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mendengar suara seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk menebak siapa orang-orang di balik semak-semak itu. Mereka adalah beberapa fans Mamori yang ingin mengajak Mamori pergi ke pesta dansa.

"_Ne_, manajer sialan…" kata Hiruma pelan, hampir berbisik, dan itu membuat Mamori heran.

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Sangaaaattttt…. Dekat…. Sampai-sampai hampir bersentuhan. Kemudian Hiruma berbisik tepat di telinga Mamori dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat.

"Aku punya fotomu memakai baju cheerleader sialan itu. Kalau kau tidak mau foto itu tersebar, lakukan perintahku!"

"Ap—?!" Mamori hampir berteriak kalau saja jari telunjuk Hiruma yang panjang tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sekarang letakkan kedua tanganmu di dadaku dan pejamkan matamu" perintah Hiruma.

"Untuk apa?!" bisik Mamori.

"Kalau kau masih bawel, foto itu akan…"

"Iya, iya!!!" potong Mamori menyerah. Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Hiruma dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

'_Duh! Apa-apaan sih setan satu ini?! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!! Dia pikir aku bakal menuruti semua yang di…'_ pikiran Mamori terhenti ketika tangan Mamori merasakan betapa bidangnya dada Hiruma. Tanpa sadar, Mamori sudah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menelusuri tubuh Hiruma lebih intensif.

'_Ngg… dadanya… hangat… aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata tubuhnya benar-benar bagus…'_ Mamori melanjutkan pikirannya yang sudah kacau bersamaan dengan tangannya yang masih menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Hiruma tanpa sadar. Merasakan setiap lekukannya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, pokoknya semua yang membuat Mamori terbang kea lam fantasinya.

'_Aromanya juga maskulin… benar-benar—'_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada tubuhku, manajer sialan?" Suara Hiruma memotong pikiran Mamori. Mamori perlahan membuka matanya, masih baru saja kembali dari alam fantasinya sendiri.

"Mamo-nee? You-nii?" suara Suzuna yang kaget tiba-tiba terdengar, bersamaan dengan pandangan heran dari Sena.

Mamori baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari dada Hiruma. Oh, dan ditambah 2 langkah mundur.

"Su, Suzuna?! Sena?!" tanya Mamori kaget dan panik.

"A… apa yang kalian berdua lakukan…?" tanya Sena takut.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat… mesra…" Suzuna menambahkan dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Bu, bu, bu… bukan seperti itu!!! Beneran!!! Aku tidak bermaksud… ah!! Itu idenya Hiruma! Aku juga tidak mengerti!!" Mamori berusaha membela diri dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah, You-nii???" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya menutup mata. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjelajahi tubuhku…" jawab Hiruma dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Woooww!!!" seru Sena dan Suzuna bersamaan.

"Bukan, bukan, bukaan!! Bukan seperti itu!! Hirumaaa!! Tidak perlu menceritakan sedetail itu kan?!?!!" Mamori meluapkan kemarahannya pada Hiruma.

"Ehm… Ma, Mamori-neechan…. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san ternyata…" bisik Sena.

"Bukan seperti itu kejadiannya!!!! Hirumaaaaaaa!!! Kau menyebalkan!!!!!!" jerit Mamori frustasi.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To be Continued ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Omake**

Sudut pandang yang lain…

"Kalau kau masih bawel, foto itu akan…"

"Iya, iya!!!" potong Mamori menyerah. Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Hiruma dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Hiruma memastikan kalau mata Mamori sudah benar-benar terpejam, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya yang besar di sekitar wajah Mamori, merengkuhnya dalam genggamannya. Tapi, tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Huwawawawa!!! Di, di, dia akan menciumnya!!!" bisik para pengintip kepada teman-temannya dari balik semak-semak.

"Ja, ja… jadi… rumor itu ternyata benar… mereka benar-benar berkencan…" kata yang lain.

"Oh, Mamori dewiku!! Kenapa kau harus memilih setan nggak jelas itu untuk jadi pasanganmu?!?!" yang lainnya menangis meratap.

Criing!!

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan pandangan Hiruma yang menusuk ke arah mereka. Mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu pandangan tajam Hiruma akan mencincang mereka.

Ketika Hiruma melihat para pengintip itu kabur, dia menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya sambil berkata,

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada tubuhku, manajer sialan?"

--End of Ch 2—

* * *

Shia: Kekekekekekeke!!!! Gimana, gimana???? Hirumanya OOC yah?? _Gomen_! _Gomen_! Tapi, paing tidak kalian sudah tahu kan kenapa tidak ada yang mengajak Mamori berpasangan di pesta dansa?? Hwahahahahahaha!!!

Nah, sekarang apa yang bakalan terjadi ya?? Apakah Mamori berhasil mendapatkan pasangan dan pergi ke pesta dansa??? Find out in the next chapter!! Review please! Let me know what you think! Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!!


	3. shopping

Shia: Waiiii!! Akhirnya selesai juga translate chapter 3! Gomen yah, telat banget updatenyaaa…. Sibuk bangeeetttts!!! Chapter ini kayaknya bakal sedikit tidak memuaskan. HiruMamonya cuma sedikit sih… Soalnya ini part 1 dari sesi Day 1. Maksudnya 1 hari sebelum pesta dansa, part 1. Jadi next chapter bakal jadi part 2-nya!

Yah, anyway, please enjoy! _*wink*_ (^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Ch 3 ~ Day 1 part 1 ~ Shopping 

Pesta dansanya akan diadakan besok, dan sekarang Mamori masih duduk di depan lautan dokumen yang menumpuk di meja, tugas dari sang komandan dari neraka, Hiruma Youichi. Sedangkan anggota Devil Bats yang lain masih menjalani latihan antara hidup dan mati di lapangan.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hiruma sepertinya jadi kejam sekali sih? Eh, dia itu memang kejam! Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih kejam dari biasanya!!" Mamori berusaha menghibur dirinya dari kebosanan di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya dengan bicara sendiri.

Mamori melirik ke arah kalender duduk yang ada di mejanya. Hari pesta dansa dilingkari dengan spidol merah, membuat Mamori teringat lagi tentang 'bencana' yang menimpanya. (Mamori kan tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke pesta dansa… ^^) Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, Mamori! Kau punya pekerjaan penting sekarang! Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu! Lagipula… kau tidak punya partner…'_ pikir Mamori sedih.

Piririririri!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Mamori melihat ke layar ponselnya dengan heran.

"Suzuna?" tanya Mamori heran sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

"Mamo-nee!! Kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Err… _eeto_…" Mamori mendadak kehilangan suara dan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja bersama-sama? Aku tidak punya gaun untuk pergi ke pesta dansa… Apa Mamo-nee mau menemaniku?" tanya Suzuna sebelum Mamori sempat menjawab.

"I, itu…" _'Aduh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau Suzuna bakal memintaku menemaninya belanja! Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaannya! Bagaimana ini?'_ pikir Mamori.

"Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Eh, ah… ya, tentu saja!" Mamori tersenyum kaku.

"Baguslah! Kalau gitu, jam 2 nanti kutunggu di pintu gerbang ya!"

"O, oke…"

"_Ja ne_, Mamo-nee!"

"_Ja ne_…"

Tut! Dan sambungannya diputus.

"Aaaargh!! Situasinya semakin buruk saja!!" Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum jam 2!" kata Mamori sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan ekstra cepat!!

2.10 p.m. di ruang klub

Hiruma masuk ke ruang klub dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Dia mengecek pekerjaan Mamori dan ternyata itu semua sudah selesai.

"Pergi ke mana manajer sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Hiruma baru menyadari kalau ada catatan kecil di atas tumpukan pekerjaan Mamori.

'_Hiruma, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku pergi menemani Suzuna belanja. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 6 untuk membereskan ruang klub. Jadi, ruangan ini jangan dikunci ya?'_

Begitu isinya. Hiruma tersenyum misterius setelah membaca note itu.

"Belanja dengan cheerleader sialan itu? Kekekeke… ini bakal menarik…" katanya sambil tertawa misterius, khas Hiruma.

*** Shopping centre ***

"Waaah!! Yang ini lucu!! Eh, yang itu juga bagus!" Suzuna berkomentar pada setiap toko yang dilewatinya. Mamori cuma tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Suzuna yang begitu bersemangat untuk tampil cantik demi Sena.

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok untukmu, Suzuna-chan!" kata Mamori ketika mereka sedang memilih-milih gaun di suatu butik. Gaun merah muda dengan pita besar yang imut di bagian belakangnya.

"Waaah, _kawaii_! Aku akan mencobanya!" kata Suzuna bersemangat dan membawa gaun itu ke ruang ganti.

"Aku menunggumu di sini ya?"

"Oke!" jawab Suzuna dan segera bergegas.

Mamori melihat-lihat bagian aksesoris. Mamori jadi tertarik untuk mendadani Suzuna agar Sena terkejut melihat pacarnya yang cantik di pesta dansa nanti.

"Jepit ini sepertinya cocok untuk Suzuna…" komentar Mamori ketika melihat-lihat di bagian aksesoris rambut di bagian sudut toko.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Mamori tertuju pada sebuah gaun putih yang cantik. Mamori memandangi gaun itu kagum.

'_Cantik sekali gaun itu… Aku ingin mencoba memakainya sekali saja…' _pikir Mamori. Tapi kemudian Mamori segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._ 'Aku kan tidak pergi ke pesta dansa! Tidak pergi! Tidak…'_

"Wow! Gaun itu cocok banget sama Mamo-nee!" tiba-tiba Suzuna sudah kembali ke samping Mamori.

"Su, Suzuna-chan? Bagaimana gaunnya?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku suka gaunnya! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya! Bagaimana kalau Mamo-nee? Aku yakin You-nii bakal senang melihat Mamo-nee memakai gaun itu!" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eeeh??? Hi, Hiruma?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia…?!" tanya Mamori kaget.

"Lho, Mamo-nee bakal pergi ke pesta dansa dengan You-nii kan?"

"Ti, tidak!! Tentu saja tidak!! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?!"

"Hee?? Bukannya kalian berdua sudah jadian? Lalu, siapa pasangan Mamo-nee di pesta dansa nanti?"

"A, aku… aku tidak akan datang ke pesta dansa…" kata Mamori pelan.

"Eeeh?!?! Kenapaaa?!?" tanya Suzuna kaget.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku pergi. Lagipula, aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan…" Mamori memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya sedih.

"You-nii pun juga tidak mengajak?"

"Kenapa Hiruma lagi?!?! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!"

"Hmm…" Suzuna berpikir. "Sepertinya Mamo-nee yang harus mengambil langkah duluan… Jama sekarang sudah bukan hal yang aneh kalau cewek yang mengajak terlebih dulu!"

"A, apa maksudmu…?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Mamo-nee harus mengajak You-nii ke pesta dansa! Kalau Mamo-nee yang mengajak, dia pasti mau!"

"Haaahh!?! Tidak mungkin!! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hiruma menghadiri pesta dansa! Tidak mungkin!!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba, kan? Ayolah, Mamo-nee!!" Suzuna merayu dan mencoba meyakinkan Mamori.

"Ta, tapi… aku…"

"Aku yakin Mamo-nee benar-benar ingin hadir di pesta itu kan?"

"Iya sih… tapi, kalau harus mengajak Hiruma…"

"Ayolah! Mamo-nee akan membuat semua orang tercengang dengan membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin!" kata Suzuna lagi.

"Oke, oke! Akan kucoba!" Mamori menyerah.

"Yay!! Sekarang ayo kita kembali dan melaksanakan misi!!" kata Suzuna sambil mendorong punggung Mamori. Mamori cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

*** Club House, 06.25 p.m. ***

'_Ingat, Mamo-nee… Berikan senyum termanismu dan ajak dia dengan penuh percaya diri! Aku yakin You-nii tidak akan bisa menolak!'_

"Haaah…" Mamori menghela nafas panjang ketika teringat kata-kata Suzuna. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula, jam segini dia pasti sudah pulang…" kata Mamori sambil membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Uhh… gelap sekali… Kenapa tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu sebelum pulang, sih?" gerutu Mamori sambil mencari-cari sakelar lampu di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba, Mamori merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Eh? Apa ini? Rasanya familiar…" komentar Mamori sambil meraba-raba.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya hobi se-mesum ini, manajer sialan…" sebauh suara familiar terdengar.

"Hiruma?" tanya Mamori, menebak sang pemilik suara.

"Kau mengharapkan orang lain?" respon Hiruma.

"Tidak…" Mamori merasa sangaaat… bodoh karena menjawab suatu pertanyaan retoris. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kamu bakal terus meraba-raba tubuhku?"

"Eh? Oh, iya… maaf…" Mamori meninta maaf. Tapi, tiba-tiba Mamori baru menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya baru saja menyentuh Hiruma yang berteanjang dada. Itu artinya…

"Eh?! Ka, kau… kau telanjang?!" tanya Mamori shock.

"Kekekekekeke…!!"

_**To be continued… **_

End of Ch 3….

* * *

Shia : Wahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger rocks!!!

Nggak ada HiruMamo-nya yaaa??? Emang di chapter ini HiruMamonya cuma super sedikit di bagian akhir. Tapi aku janji di chapter berikutnya bakal penuh HiruMamo!!! Yay! ^^ Tapi aku nggak tahu kapan bakal bisa update… soalnya masih sibuk di sekolah, pelajaran dan pendaftaran OSIS baru niiieeehhh… Ada yang mau daftar juga??? Hihihihi…. ^^ (lupakan, lupakan… ini cuma curhat colongan karena saia terlalu stress dan sedih… T~T)

Apa yang bakal terjadi yaa??? Apa Mamori beneran bakal mengajak Hiruma ke pesta dansa??? Apa Hiruma mau?? Trus, apa rencana Suzuna yang sebenarnya sih?? Please review, minna! Let me know what you think! See ya next chap!


	4. locked

Shia: Waiiii!! Akhirnya selesai juga translate chapter 4! Hontou ni gomenasaiiiii, minna-saan!!!!! Updateku telat banget ya??? Amat sangat telat!!! Maaappphh… Aku bener-bener sibuk bangeeetttts nih!!! Tapi aku berusaha supaya bisa update secepatnya. Ini aja aku update dari sekolah lho… Semoga agak memuaskan ya? Ini setengah dari chapter 4 yang versi Inggris. Karena kepanjangan, jadi bakal aku buat part 2nya. Ini chapter 4,5! Hehehehe….

Yah, anyway, please enjoy! _*wink*_ (^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Ch 4 – Day 1 part 2 ~ Locked and Tempation

"Eh?! Ka, kau… kau telanjang?!" tanya Mamori shock.

"Kekekekekeke…!!" tawa setan yang familiar menggema di telinga Mamori. "Tidak _telanjang_, manajer sialan. Aku hanya bertelanjang dada. Memangnya kenapa?" Hiruma menggodanya.

"Ka… kau… kau gila!! Ke, kenapa bertelanjang dada?!" Mamori berteriak-teriak tanpa sadar dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Karena di sini panas. Listriknya mati dan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di laptop"

"Ke, kenapa kamu tidak pulang saja sih?!"

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Kuncinya rusak" jawab Hiruma santai.

"……."

Hening. Sekarang siapkan bantal untuk menghindarkan telinga dari kerusakan berat.

"APAAAAA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" jerit Mamori dengan suara supersonik.

"'Apa'nya apa?! Suaramu itu keras sekali!!" komplain Hiruma.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Ya kan?"

"Periksa saja sendiri"

Mamori tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera membuktikan perkataan Hiruma. Dan sayangnya… Hiruma benar. Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

"Bohong…" kata Mamori lemas, lututnya gemetar, badannya terkulai lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Sudah puas, manajer sialan?"

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Mamori lagi, mengacuhkan sindiran Hiruma. "Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba mencari bantuan?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku sudah menghubungi si gendut dan si pecundang sialan itu. Tapi sepertinya ponsel mereka dimatikan"

"Dan Suzuna tidak mengangkatnya…" tambah Mamori sambil memandang layar ponselnya, yang sekarang baterainya sudah sekarat. "Haaah… Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" keluh Mamori.

"Aku tidak keberatan menginap di sini semalaman. Tapi sepertinya kita bisa menunggu bantuan datang. Suara monster supersonik-mu tadi sudah cukupuntuk membuat seseorang menemukan kita di sini…"

"Ehem!! Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Suara monster supersonik'?!" tanya Mamori kesal.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan? Suaramu itu benar-benar keras, sampai-sampai penguin di Antartika pun bisa dengar"

"Tidak sekeras itu, kan! Jangan melebih-lebihkan!!" Mamori berdiri dengan penuh amarah.

"Oh, mungkin Obama di Amerika juga bisa dengar"

"Kauuu!!!!" geram Mamori. "Jangan main-main denganku ya!!!" Mamori mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Hiruma yang duduk santai di lantai sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya penuh aura membunuh.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba kaki Mamori terantuk sesuatu yang mirip buntalan di lantai dan keseimbangannya langsung goyah.

"Hyaaa!!!" jerit Mamori sambil memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke bawah karena gaya gravitasi bumi.

Gabruk!!!

Tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan tangan besar seseorang yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya sebelum membentur lantai yang dingin dan keras. Perlahan Mamori membuka matanya dan melihat wajah sang penyelamatnya, walaupun sebenarnya diapun juga sudah tahu.

Hiruma berbaring di lantai dengan Mamori di atasnya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya terdiam di posisi itu, saling memandang satu sama lain. Mamori merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin menderu-deru. Sesuatu di dalam pikirannya berteriak: _'Ini saatnya! Kesempatan bagus! Ayo ajak dia!!'_

_'Tidak… tidak akan… Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu…'_ kata Mamori dalam hati, mencoba meredakan gemuruh detak jantungnya.

Hiruma sendiri hanya memandang Mamori yang kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar. Sangat susah untuk menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan Mamori di tengah-tengah kegelapan seperti itu, walau Hiruma sekalipun.

Srek! Tiba-tiba Hiruma menukar posisinya. Dia mendorong Mamori dengan lembut ke lantai dan sekarang dialah yang di atas. Mamori benar-benar terkejut.

"Hi, Hiruma…?" tanya Mamori.

"Apa yang mau kamu katakan?" tanya Hiruma.

"A, aku? Katakan? A, aku… _ano_…" Tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipinya. _'Aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya dan memintanya menjadi partnerku! Itu tidak benar! Tidak, aku tidak bisa…'_ pikir Mamori.

Hiruma masih menunggu Mamori menjawabnya sambil memandangi wajah Mamori yang manis. Sebagian dari otaknya yang masih normal mengakui apa yang membuat para cowok jatuh bangun guling-guling mengejarnya.

"I, itu… _Ano_… _Eeto_… Di, di… di sini panas sekali ya! Ahahahaha!" tawa Mamori, tapi jelas sekali kalau itu cuma pura-pura.

Hiruma menjawab dengan pandangan _aku-tidak-percaya-padamu-_nya.

"A, apa?" tanya Mamori ketika merasakan pipinya yang semakin panas.

"Huh, aku tidak keberatan membantumu mengurangi pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu kalau kamu merasa panas. Lagipula, di sini sepertinya menjadi semakin panas mengingat ada 2 orang di ruangan ini…" bisik Hiruma dengan suara _husky_-nya ditambah senyum iblisnya yang familiar.

"A… a… apa maksudmu?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mamori berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jebakan Hiruma yang membuat wajahnya semakin merah semerah tomat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau di sini panas sekali?"

"Ta, tapi… Se, sebenarnya aku bukan mau bilang itu!!" Mamori berusaha menjauh dari nafas Hiruma yang hangat di lehernya.

"Lalu…?" lagi-lagi suara Hiruma yang rendah dan menggoda itu menggelitik telinganya.

"Uh… I, itu… tidak penting!!"

"Kalau tidak penting, kenapa kamu berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!"

"Bohong. Dan aku yakin kamu tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang berhasil membohongiku…" senyum iblisnya semakin lebar, dan Mamori merasakan keringat dingin membasahi lehernya karena situasi ini.

"Ja, jadi… kamu sudah tahu… apa yang mau kutanyakan?"

_**To be continued… **_

End of Ch 4….

* * *

Shia : Wahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger rocks again!!!

Harusnya chapter ini endingnya nggak kayak gini. Tapi karena aku udah terlalu lama nggak update, jadi aku terpaksa meng-update sebagian. Sebagiannya lagi kayaknya bakal agak berbeda dari versi inggrisnya. Jadi… selamat menunggu ya! ^^v

Apa yang bakal terjadi??? Apa Mamori beneran bakal mengajak Hiruma ke pesta dansa??? Apa Hiruma mau?? Trus, apa sebenarnya Hiruma sudah tahu maksud Mamori?? Apa respon Hiruma ya???? Please review, minna! Let me know what you think! See ya next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Shia: Waiiii!! Akhirnya selesai juga translate chapter 5! Wah, aku nggak sanggup minta maaf lagi… updateku sudah molor 2 minggu… hehehehe… Maafkan saiiaaaa!!! . Science Class is killing me, minna-san! Apalagi aku juga bingung cari lagu yang pas buat chapter ini, dan juga bingung gimana men-translatekan bagian ini. Semoga chapter ini nggak peru ganti rating ya!

Yah, anyway, please enjoy! Semoga kalian suka! _*wink*_ (^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Ch 5 – Day 1 part 3 ~ Another Invitation

"Ja, jadi… kau sudah tahu… apa yang mau kutanyakan?" tanya Mamori.

"Hmm…"

Mamori memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga Hiruma tidak benar-benar tahu tentang apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. _'Ini benar-benar memalukan!!'_ kata Mamori dalam hati.

"Yah, siapa tahu?"

Mamori membuka matanya dan memandang Hiruma dengan kesal. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya dong!"

"Kekekekeke! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi!" kata Mamori, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Jawab aku" perintah Hiruma.

Untuk sesaat, Mamori terdiam dan Hiruma menunggu.

"Mungkin… aku berharap… 'ya'…" bisik Maori pelan, sangat pelan untuk hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri saja. Tapi, mengingat telinga Hiruma yang _tidak_ _normal_, tentu saja dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Manajer sialan…" panggil Hiruma.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori, memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hiruma dan terdiam. Wajah Hiruma sangaatttt… dekat dengannya. Mamori bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Hiruma yang hangat di wajahnya. "Hiru—"

Sayangnya, Hiruma tidak membiarkan Mamori selesai memanggil namanya. Bibirnya yang hangat langsung menyegel bibir Mamori yang terbuka, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang tidak terduga. Awalnya agak kasar, tetapi lama kelamaan terasa begitu lembut. Mamori benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Hiruma itu, sampai-sampai tidak bisa bergerak ataupun merespon apapun untuk beberapa detik pertama. Mamori menahan nafas ketika Hiruma memainkan lidahnya dengan lincah, menggelitik bibirnya untuk memberikan kesempatan padanya membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Mamori tidak pernah mencium ataupun dicium seseorang seperti ini. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan Mamori benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hiruma menyadarinya dan perlahan membawa Mamori menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Mengingat Mamori adalah orang yang mudah mempelajari sesuatu, dalam waktu yang tidak lama, Mamori sudah bergerak untuk merespon ciuman Hiruma itu. Mamori bisa merasakan pipinya yang semakin hangat dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang seiring ciuman mereka yang semakin membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Setelah detik dan menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori saling memandang dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Jadi… apakah itu berarti… 'ya'…?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hiruma?" tanya Mamori lagi, memastikan jawaban Hiruma.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, pesta dansa seperti itu hanya untuk orang bodoh," kata Hiruma dingin.

Tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan dadanya sakit begitu mendengar kata-kata tajam Hiruma. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"La, lalu… kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua?!" bentak Mamori sambil berdiri. "Kenapa kau menciumku?! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah memberiku harapan?! Kenapa… kenapa kau tega berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk mempermainkanku?!" bentak Mamori bersamaan dengan air matanya yang turun membasahi pipinya.

Hiruma memandang Mamori, tapi Mamori tidak bisa menebak ekspresi Hiruma dalam gelap.

"Dasar bodoh!! Jahat!! Menyebalkan!" Mamori terus memaki-maki Hiruma dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub dibuka.

"Mamo-nee!" panggil Suzuna khawatir.

"Aku benci kamu!! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Hiruma!!!" bentak Mamori sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang klub.

"Mamo-nee?!" panggil Suzuna lagi.

"Mamori-neechan!?" Sena juga memanggil pada saat yang bersamaan dan dengan nada yang sama, khawatir dan heran.

"Tch, dasar manajer sialan bodoh!" gerutu Hiruma.

***

"Hiruma bodoh!! Aku benci dia!! Aku benar-benar benci dia!!!" Mamori terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu ketika berlari. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

Bruk!!

Tiba-tiba Mamori menabrak seseorang karena tidak melihat jalan. Orang itu menangkap tubuh Mamori sebelum jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak… Maaf… Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan…" jawab Mamori sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau… kalau tidak salah… Mamori-chan, manajer Devil Bats kan?" tanya orang itu. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang itu.

"Akaba… dari Spider?" tanya Mamori.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Akaba heran sambil menghapur air mata di pipi Mamori. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Ti, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Mamori cepat dan secara reflek bergerak mundur dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat keseimbangannya kembali kacau dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Akaba tidak menahannya.

"Hati-hati!" kata Akaba sambil meraih pinggang Mamori, mencegahnya terjatuh. "Sepertinya kita harus duduk dulu…" usul Akaba sambil membantu Mamori berdiri.

"Uh… ya…" jawab Mamori.

Beberapa menit kemudian… di taman…

"Nih, untukmu…" kata Akaba sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat.

"Trims…" jawab Mamori sambil mengambil kaleng itu dari Akaba.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Akaba.

"Masih… kacau…" jawab Mamori pelan sambil menunduk. Akaba memandangnya sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan gitarnya dari tas yang disandang di bahunya.

"Kalau gitu, dengarkan lagu ini… Aku akan memainkannya khusus untukmu!" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. Mamori memandangnya heran.

Jreng… Akaba memainkan gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Chorus

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

Chorus

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  


Plok! Plok! Plok! Mamori bertepuk tangan begitu Akaba selesai menyanyi.

"Wah! Bagus sekali! Ternyata kau memang ahli bermain gitar!!" puji Mamori kagum sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih! Tapi ini tidak ada artinya kalau tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu!" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum.

Mamori baru sadar kalau dirinya tersenyum. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih menangis dan bersedih karena orang bodoh yang baru saja menolaknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Akaba.

"Sudah lebih baik, berkat lagu-mu! Terima kasih!" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama. Jadi, keberatan memberitahuku tentang apa yang mengganjal di hatimu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu…" Akaba menyarankan.

Mamori mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa mulai kalau kau sudah siap" kata Akaba menenangkan.

Mamori menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Bukan masalah besar kok… Hanya saja, aku tidak punya partner untuk pesta dansa terakhirku…" kata Mamori.

"Wow… Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata para cowok di Deimon adalah cowok-cowok bodoh dan idiot yang tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik dan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa…" kata Akaba terkejut.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu…" kata Mamori malu.

"Tapi kenyataannya kan memang seperti itu. Oh ya, sebenarnya temanku memberiku undangan ke pesta dansa Deimon. Tapi, kudengar kalau aku harus datang bersama seorang partner dan aku tidak punya seorangpun" kata Akaba sambil memandang Mamori dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, maukah kau menjadi partnerku di pesta dansa, Mamori-chan?" tanya Akaba.

"Eeeh???"

_To be continued…._

* * *

Shia : Waiiii!!! Gimana?? Gimana??? Kurang romantis ya??? Aduhh… aku sudah bingung gimana bikin chapter yang romantis! Apalagi aku takut kalo ternyata ceritanya kelewat rating. Nggak kan??? (semoga nggak! .) yah, pokoknya, apapun komentarnya, tolong review ya!! ^^ Maap atas ke-tidak-nyambungan antara lagu yang ada dan ceritanya... Hiks... aku bingung sih... Tapi lagunya Jesse McCartney yang ini enak lho! Judulnya Beautiful Soul. ^^

Apa yang bakal terjadi ya?? Apa Mamori bener-bener bakal pergi ke pesta bareng Akaba??? Versi Indonesianya ini agak berbeda sama yang versi Inggris lho! Jadi masih ada kemungkinan pairing berganti! Hwahahahahaha!!! _*evil laugh* _Tergantung voting! Silakan pilih pairingnya, para pembaca sekalian! ^^ AkaMamo, atau HiruMamo????

Thanks for reading! Maaph atas typos, OOCness dan yang lain-lain! ^^v


	6. the ball's beginning

Mamori : Well, minna… let's get with the story!

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

* * *

**Ch 6 ~ The Ball's Beginning**

_Di pesta dansa_

"Sena!!" panggil Suzuna.

Sena menoleh dan terdiam, _speechless_ melihat Suzuna di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Suzuna sambil berputar memperlihatkan gaunnya.

"Ba… bagus…" jawab Sena. Suzuna berhenti berputar.

"Hanya 'bagus'?" tanyanya.

"Err… ma, maksudku… I, itu… kamu…" Sena kembali gugup dan berkeringat. Tapi kali ini Suzuna tidak bisa bersabar menunggunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa denganku?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ka, kamu… kamu benar-benar… ca… ca…. cantik…" Wajah Sena langsung berubah merah, semerah tomat yang segar.

Suzuna tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Terima kasih!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Ayo berangkat!" kata Suzuna sambil menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Iya…" jawab Sena. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sena teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Suzuna…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan insiden kemarin? Mamori-neechan…"

"Oh, jangan khawatir! Aku yakin kita bisa melihat senyum Mamo-nee hari ini!" kata Suzuna degan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu!"

"Apa?" tanya Sena penasaran.

Suzuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum, "Lihat saja nanti!"

* * *

"A, aku tidak membutuhkannya! Beneran deh!" Mamori menolak.

"Ayolah… Ini cuma hadiah kecil dariku! Pliss… Mamori-chan…" Akaba bersikeras.

"Tapi aku…"

"Dengarkan," Akaba menggenggam kedua tangan Mamori dan memandang lurus wajah Mamori. "Jangan memikirkan apapun ataupun siapapun sekarang. Hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempersiapkan dirimu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang tercantik di pesta dansa nanti!" katanya yakin, membuat Mamori terdiam.

"Cowok-cowok akan menyesal karena mereka tidak berani mengajakmu ke pesta dansa! Aku yakin itu!" kata Akaba lagi.

Mamori merasakan pipinya yang tiba-tiba sedikit menghangat. "Jangan menggodaku!" kata Mamori sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Lho, aku kan cuma memprediksi saja!" Akaba tersenyum.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Sudah, sudah… sekarang coba gaunnya!" kata Akaba sambil mendorong punggung Mamori dengan lembut ke arah ruang ganti.

"Oke, oke! Tapi, jangan ngintip!" kata Mamori mengingatkan.

"Ahahaha! Oke, aku tidak akan mengintip. Tapi kalau kamu tidak keluar dalam waktu 5 menit, aku tidak bisa menepati janji lho…" katanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"_Mouu_…!!" Mamori membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi kemudian tidak jadi dan langsung menutup pintu ruang gantinya. Akaba tertawa kecil.

'_Dia benar-benar manis!'_ kata Akaba dalam hati.

4,59 menit kemudian… ^^

Mamori membuka pintu ruang gantinya perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Bagaimana ga…." Akaba tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat penampilan Mamori dalam balutan gaun pilihannya.

"Ba, bagaimana?" tanya Mamori malu.

"…" Akaba masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Gaun putih itu benar-benar cocok dengan Mamori dan dia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu.

"A… Akaba-san?" tanya Mamori dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, eh, maaf… Aku hanya… kagum. Kau sangat cantik…" katanya dan tersenyum.

Sekarang wajah Mamori menghangat lagi.

"Hmm… Sentuhan terakhir…" kata Akaba sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Mamori.

Mamori memejamkan matanya ketika Akaba menyentuh pipinya. Mamori tidak berusaha menebak-nebk apa yang akan dilakukan Akaba dan dia juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Hiruma terlintas di pikiran Mamori.

"Tunggu!!" kata Mamori tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya dan mendorong apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Selesai!" kata Akaba.

"Eh?" Mamori mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Seperti dugaanku! Jepit itu memang cocok untukmu!"

"Eeeh???" Mamori masih saja tidak mengerti.

Akaba membawa cermin kecil ke hadapan Mamori. Mamori sendiri juga terkejut, kagum sekaligus tidak percaya begitu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Ya kan?" kata Akaba dengan nada menang.

"Wow… ini… aku…?" tanya Mamori.

"Sekarang kamu percaya kalau aku tidak bohong kan?" Akaba tersenyum.

Mamori memandang Akaba yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya! Kau memang hebat, Akaba-san!" kata Mamori, masih tersenyum.

"Kamu memang paling cantik kalau sedang tertawa seperti ini!"

Wajah Mamori mulai merona lagi dan Mamori segera mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ngg… jepit rambut ini bagus sekali! Beli di mana?" tanya Mamori, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku membelinya di toko sebelah. Karena kupikir bakal cocok denganmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya. Kau suka?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Trims!"

"Sama-sama! Sekarang sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, putri?"

Mamori tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

_*** The Ball ***_

Pesta dansanya sangat meriah. Para gadis dalam balutan gaun mereka yang indah dan para laki-laki dengan tuxedo mereka berdansa di bawah lampu besar yang super mewah yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Wow… semuanya datang ke sini! Bersaudara ha-ha, Musashi-kun, Monta dan Kurita…" kata Mamori sambil melihat sekeliling.

'_Hiruma… dia benar-benar tidak datang…'_ pikir Mamori sedih.

"Mamori? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaba khawatir.

"Ti, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Mamori tersenyum.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya langsung katakan padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Trims…"

"Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Mamori langsung menoleh.

"Suzuna? Sena?" tanya Mamori.

"Eh? Akaba…. san…?" tanya Sena kaget.

"Yo!" Akaba tersenyum.

"Eh? Kok… Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama-sama?" tanya Sena yang masih bingung.

"Di pesta ini Mamori adalah pasanganku" kata Akaba.

"Haaaah!??!" Sena benar-benar kaget. "Ku, kukira Mamori-neechan dengan…"

"Sena, ayo dansa! Musiknya sudah mulai tuh!" ajak Suzuna sambil menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Eh, eh? Tunggu…" Sena tidak bis menolak dan akhirnya pasrah mengikuti Suzuna yang sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Mamori masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sena barusan membuatnya kembali teringat pada setan satu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Mamori…" panggil Akaba.

Mamori menoleh.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mamori terdiam. _'Akaba sangat baik. Dia juga sopan dan romantis. Kenapa aku harus ragu-ragu untuk menyambut tangannya?' _pikir Mamori.

Perlahan-lana Mamori mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Akaba dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya.

Mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa dan mulai bergerak seiring musik yang mengalun lembut dan romantis. Akaba meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori dan Mamori meletakkan tangannya di pundak Akaba. Mamori membiarkan Akaba yang menuntunnya berdansa.

"Mamori…" panggil Akaba.

"Ya?"

"Apakah sekarang ada seseorang di hatimu?"

"Eh? Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Kumohon jawablah dengan jujur. Aku hanya ingin tahu…"

"I, itu…" Mamori merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semakin Mamori berpikir, wajah Hiruma yang selalu muncul di benaknya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Hiruma lagi?! Mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi… Aku tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bolehkah aku melupakan perasaan ini?'_ tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mamori?" tanya Akaba lagi.

"Eh, ah… ya… kurasa tidak!" jawab Mamori spontan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ehm… sepertinya ya…" jawab Mamori pelan.

Akaba memandangnya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ijinkan aku yang meyakinkanmu…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mamori.

_To be continued…._

_._

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

.

Shia : Waiiii!!! Gimana? Gimana???? Maaf ya… Aku bener-bener terlambat update!!! Maaaaphhh!!! Maaf juga kalo chapter yang ini tidak memuaskan… Btw, di chapter ini nggak ada Hiruma ya??? Hehehe… apakah itu pertanda kalau pairingnya bakal diubah??? Hahahahaha!!! Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya! ^^v

Maaf untuk segala typos dan OOC! Terutama buat Akaba! Hiks…. Dia bener-bener OOC… (kayaknya) Tapi Akaba yang di sini murni imajinasiku. Jadi yaaaah…. Kayak gitu deh! ^^

Trims buat yang udah baca dan review! _Please leave me a review_, jadi aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Semoga aku nggak molor lagi updatenya… hehehehe… _Ja ne_!


	7. Decision

Waiiii!!!!! _Minna-san, tadaima_! Akhirnyaaa… setelah lama nggak nulis dan _online_, aku kembaliii!! Hahahahaha… Maaf seribu maaf buat semua yang masih setia menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan cerita ini… Aku sudah berbulan-bulan absen… Hiks… Tapi, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Ch 7 ~ Decision**

"_Mamori?" tanya Akaba lagi._

"_Eh, ah… ya… kurasa tidak!" jawab Mamori spontan._

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Ehm… sepertinya ya…" jawab Mamori pelan._

_Akaba memandangnya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Ijinkan aku yang meyakinkanmu…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mamori._

Wajah Akaba semakin dekat dengannya. Mamori benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Akaba ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan wajahnya untuk berpaling.

'_Apa aku boleh melakukan ini? Apa aku boleh menyerah pada perasaan ini?'_ tanya Mamori dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya. _'Tapi…'_

Tiba-tiba saat di mana Hiruma menciumnya terbesit dalam kepala Mamori. Ciuman mereka di ruang klub kemarin malam. Mamori masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, Hiruma-lah yang menciumnya lebih dulu.

'_Kenapa…? Kenapa dia menciumku? Aku masih belum menanyakannya pada Hiruma! Walaupun dia tidak datang di pesta ini, tapi aku harus tetap memastikan jawabannya!!'_ kata Mamori dalam hati.

"A, Akaba-san… Aku…" Mamori berusaha menghentikan Akaba.

"Hei, waktumu sudah habis" kata sebuah suara yang familiar dari belakang, tepat pada saatnya. Akaba dan Mamori sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya hanya karena permintaan cheerleader sialan itu"

"Hi… Hiruma?!" tanya Mamori kaget.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga, huh?" Akaba tersenyum.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya. Aku sudah tahu semua rencanamu…" kata Hiruma dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Huh, kau pikir kedatanganmu ke sini tidak termasuk rencanaku?" tanya Akaba dengan nada menantang.

"Aku tahu" jawab Hiruma dengan senyum setannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu?"

Hiruma terdiam sebentar. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mencatatmu dalam buku ancamanku? Itu artinya aku punya sesuatu yang bakal membuatmu hancur…" kata Hiruma sambil kembali memamerkan deretan gigi setannya.

"Tentu saja itu masalah besar…" jawab Akaba. "Tapi kenapa kau sampai bertindak sejauh ini, maksudku mengikutiku selama 2 hari terakhir, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengancamku?"

"Kekekeke… Kau sadar juga kalau aku mengikutimu ternyata…" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tahu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya mengikuti selama itu"

Ekspresi Hiruma berubah ketika mendengar kata-kata Akaba tadi. Kai ini Hiruma memandangnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam, membuat aura di antara mereka semakin gelap.

"Apa kau takut… kehilangan sesuatu? Atau… seseorang?" Akaba tersenyum menang.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Apa yang kalian bicarakan sejak tadi?" tanya Mamori, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Dan kau…" Mamori berbalik menghadap Hiruma. "Kenapa memakai tuxedo seperti itu? Kukira kau tidak akan pernah mau memakainya…" tanya Mamori.

"Kekekeke…. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku memakai baju seperti ini, manajer sialan" jawabnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!!" protes Mamori.

"Tidak akan! Kekekeke!!" tawa setan menyebalkan itu.

"Kauu—"

"Mamori, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan dansa kita?" Akaba menyarankan.

"Eh, ah…" Mamori tidak bisa menjawab untuk sesaat. Ia menoleh kepada Hiruma, Akaba, kemudian kembali ke Hiruma. Tapi, Hiruma tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan tidak berusaha untuk melakukan apapun, seolah tidak peduli.

Mamori mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian memandang Akaba.

"Ya, baiklah…" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum dan Hiruma masih diam.

"Mari kita pergi ke sebelah sana…" kata Akaba sambil menggandeng Mamori ke sisi lantai dansa yang lain, jauh dari tempat Hiruma. Sebelum mereka pergi, Akaba berbisik pelan kepada Hiruma, cukup pelan sehingga hanya Hiruma yang bisa mendengarnya,

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan rencana Suzuna-chan. Aku akan benar-benar berniat mengambilnya…"

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang Akaba dengan tatapan setannya, tapi Akaba tidak peduli dan melewatinya dengan dingin.

***

Musik masih mengalun lembut, mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Mamori membiarkan Akaba yang menuntunnya. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana, dan Akaba menyadari itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Mamori?" tanya Akaba.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh dan memandang Akaba. Akaba masih tersenyum dan menunggu jawabannya. "Tidak… Aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Mamori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin kamu masih bingung dengan perasaannya, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak. Kurasa kamu benar. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak…"

"Mau mencoba caraku?" Akaba menawarkan.

"Cara? Untuk apa?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Untuk memastikan perasaannya padamu. Orang seperti Hiruma tidak akan pernah jujur tentang perasaannya. Kau juga tahu itu kan?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Mamori.

"Mudah saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata. Setelah aku memberimu tanda, bukalah matamu dan lihat reaksi Hiruma"

"Reaksi… Hiruma…?"

"Ya. Kalau dia marah, berarti dia jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kalau dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, itu berarti…"

"Itu berarti…?"

"Dia hanya main-main denganmu dan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu. Apakah kamu yakin mau menggunakan caraku?" tanya Akaba.

Mamori berpikir sebentar, kemudian menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

"Ya, aku mau mencobanya!"

Akaba tersenyum. "Baguslah. Sekarang, tutuplah matamu perlahan…"

Mamori melakukan apa yang dikatakan Akaba. Selama 5 detik pertama, Mamori tidak merasakan apa-apa. Detik berikutnya, Akaba mengangkat dagunya. Mamori menahan diri untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Mamori benar-benar terkejut dan spontan membuka matanya. Begitu matanya terbuka, Mamori langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Akaba dalam jarak yang sangaaattt dekat.

'_Ti… tidak mungkin… Di, dia… baru saja… me, menciumku…?!'_ pikir Mamori dan secara otomatis wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Wow, cepat sekali…" komentar Akaba.

"Ka, kau…" Mamori kehilangan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat senyumnya.

"Lihatlah ke tempatnya diam-diam…" bisik Akaba di telinganya.

Mamori baru menyadari kalau itu adalah bagian dari rencana Akaba dan kemudian melihat diam-diam ke arah Hiruma yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Dia masih berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap dingin. Hal itu membuat dada Mamori terasa sakit.

_Tapi kalau dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, itu berarti…"_

"_Itu berarti…?"_

"_Dia hanya main-main denganmu dan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu"_

Kata-kata Akaba terbesit di kepalanya, sukses membuat air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Mamori…?"

Mamori masih terenyak dengan ekspresi dingin Hiruma. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Akaba baru saja akan mengejar Mamori, tetapi ketika melirik ke tempat Hiruma, dia sudah menghilang.

"Yaah… sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan air matanya…" kata Akaba dan tersenyum. "Setidaknya rencanaku berjalan lancar dan aku bisa menghentikan akting konyol ini"

***

Suzuna sedang berdansa dengan Sena ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Mamori berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Mamo-nee!!" panggil Suzuna kaget.

"Eh?" Sena menoleh heran.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suzuna pada dirinya sendiri. "Sena, ayo ke sana!" kata Suzuna sambil menggenggam tangan Sena dan secara tidak langsung ikut menyeretnya.

"Eh? Eeehhh????" Sena benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Suzuna yang berjalan ke arah Akaba.

"Akaba-san!" panggil Suzuna.

"Suzuna? Sena?" tanya Akaba.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suzuna khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana" Akaba tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah… Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya ya, Akaba-san!" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku juga menikmati reaksi Hiruma!" Akaba terkikik. "Oh ya, Suzuna…"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mengembalikan fotoku sekarang?"

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Omake**

"Suzuna…" panggil Sena di tangan-tengah dansa mereka.

"Ya?"

"Apa maksud Akaba-san 'kembalikan fotonya'?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Oooh…" Suzuna baru ingat. "Aku menyimpan beberapa foto-fotonya yang memalukan sewaktu masih kecil! Karena awalnya dia tidak mau membantuku, jadi aku menyimpan foto itu dan tidak mengembalikannya! Jadi, akhirnya dia setuju untuk membantuku!" jawab Suzuna dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"O… oh… Da, dari mana kau belajar cara seperti itu dalam meminta tolong bantuan orang?" tanya Sena hati-hati.

"You-nii!" jawabnya ringan dan Sena _sweatdropped_.

Ternyata Hiruma benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk… -.-;

* * *

Shia : Waiii!! Akhirnyaaaa…. Malam yang panjang… Semalm dalam beberapa chapter. Hahaha!! Sebenarnya aku mau membuat ini chapter terakhir. Tapi karena kurasa bakalan terlalu panjang, jadi ya 2 chapter deh!

_Gomenasai_ untuk semua OOCness!! Semoga kata-kata Akaba tadi bisa menjelaskan alasan di balik OOCnya Akaba. Hehehehe… _Gomen_ juga karena aku nggak bisa membuat 'perang' antara Akaba dan Hiruma dengan seru… Hiks… Maklum, aku masih belajar… T~T Tapi, aku merasa diriku cukup jahat dengan menjadikan Akaba sebagai orang ketiga. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuat kisah cinta sendiri tentang Akaba ya? Hehehehe… Setuju nggak?? ^^v

Thanks banget buat semua reviews, kritik, saran, dan dukungannya! Tetep _stay tune_ di cerita ini yaaaa! Jangan lupa reviewnya lho! Itu benar-benar memberiku semangat untuk tetap menulis! ^^v


	8. The End of a long night

Shia: Waiii!!! Muaaaaafffffff buangettttt…… haduh, kemoloranku sudah tidak terampuni lagi ya??? Hahahaha…. Udah molor berapa bulan ya? _*digebukin rame-rame*_ Tapi, akhirnya aku kembali bersama chapter terakhirku! ^^ Semoga kalian suka chapter terakhir ini! Thanks buat segala macam review yang sudah masuk. Bener-bener bikin semangat! Hehehe…

Daripada aku banyak cing cong, lebih baik langsung aja ke yang udah ditunggu-tunggu! (Siapa yang nungguin??? Ahahaha ^^) Selamat membaca ya!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. Kalo iya, aku bakal udah mati digebukin fans eyeshield 21 dan juga editornya gara-gara nglanggar deadline nggak tanggung-tanggung. Hahahaha ^^

* * *

**An Extraordinary Ball**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**Chapter 8 ~ The end of a loooongg… night**

'_Sudah kuduga, aku tidak berarti apapun untuknya! Tapi, kenapa…?! Kenapa dulu dia menciumku?! Dia… dia… benar-benar jahat!!!'_ jerit Mamori dalam hati sambil berlari menjauh dari ruang dansa. _'Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku!'_

Mamori menghapus air matanya dan terus berlari. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya dan membuat tubuh Mamori kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aduh!" gerutu Mamori. "Apa… i…? Cerberus…?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Woof!!" jawab Cerberus.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mamori sambil meletakkan Cerberus di pangkuannya.

"Woof! Woof!" Cerberus ber-woof dan berbaring santai di atas pangkuan Mamori.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Mamori lagi sambil mengelus kepala Cerberus.

"Krr…" adalah jawabannya, silakan diinterpretasikan sendiri berhubung author juga nggak ngerti bahasa Cerberus. (hehehe… ^^)

"Nguk!" Tiba-tiba Butaberus muncul dan Cerberus segera melopat dari pangkuan Mamori.

"Hei, hei! Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Mamori, yang beberapa detik kemudian baru sadar betapa konyolnya pertanyaan yang baru ia lontarkan kepada binatang.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan terlihat seperti pasangan di mata Mamori, walaupun Mamori sendeiri tidak yakin tentang jenis kelamin Butaberus. Hal itu mengingatkan kembali tentang hal yang membuat Mamori menangis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Uuuuhh!! Hiruma b_akaaaa_~~~!" jerit Mamori. (=Bodoh)

"Siapa yang kau sebut _baka_, manajer sialan?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Mamori menoleh dan memandang tidak percaya ke arah orang itu.

"Hi… ru…" _'Dia mengejarku?'_ tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana Cerberus dan Butaberus? Mereka benar-benar binatang sialan yang merepotkan!" gerutu Hiruma.

"Ha?"

"Aku lupa memberi mereka jatah makan malam dan mereka langsung kabur. Binatang itu benar-benar makhluk yang menyebalkan!" Hiruma masih menggerutu.

'_Apa? Jadi… dia datang ke sini hanya untuk bertanya di mana kedua binatang peliharaannya yang tidak jelas sama sekali itu?!'_

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak, manajer sialan?"

"Tidak tahu!!!" jerit Mamori sebal. "Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tahu!" jerit Mamori lagi.

"Apa?!"

"Menyebalkan! Bodoh! Egois! Tidak berperasaan!!" Mamori marah-marah.

"Tch, kau berisik sekali!" kata Hiruma dan segera membungkam bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya. Aksi mengejutkan Hiruma itu berhasil membuat Mamori terdiam. Mamori benar-benar terkejut. Ciuman Hiruma kali ini sedikit lebih kasar dari yang kemarin malam. Awalnya, Mamori berusaha untuk menghentikan ciuman itu, tapi tidak bisa. Hal terakhir yang diingat Mamori adalah ketika Mamori menemukan kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Hiruma dan dirinya sedang membalas ciuman Hiruma.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Mereka berdua sama-sama terngengah-engah dan sekarang saling memandang satu sama lain. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan lebih dulu karena pertanyaan yang tersimpan terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma menyeringai. "Ternyata itu memang bukan ciuman…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau sudah makan berapa kue sus sialan hari ini? Ciumanmu rasa kue sus… kekekekeke!!!" tawa Hiruma seperti biasanya.

"_Mouu_…! Aku tidak makan sebanyak itu!" Mamori membela diri.

"Aku tahu kalau kau datang ke pesta ini hanya karena kau ingin makan kue sus sebanyak-banyaknya, iya kan? Kekekeke!!"

"Tidak!! Dan… dan kamu sendiri! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" Mamori berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan dari kue sus kesayangannya.

"Aku menghadiri pesta, kau tidak bisa lihat, manajer sialan?"

"Tapi katamu hanya orang bodoh yang datang ke pesta ini!!" bentak Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Kau tidak menungguku menyelesaikan kata-kataku! Waktu itu masih ada koma di kalimatku kan?!" bentaknya balik.

"Eh?" (Bagi yang juga nggak sadar, silakan baik ke chapter 4 ato 5, waktu Hiruma mencium Mamori di ruang klub. Oke? ^^v)

"Memang, pesta ini hanya untuk orang bodoh! Dan kurasa sekali-sekali datang melihat orang bodoh juga tidak buruk" kata Hiruma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

(translate: Aku bersedia menjadi orang bodoh untuk semalam hanya untuk datang ke pesta dansa bodoh ini untukmu)

"Dan… Akaba-kun bilang kalau kau mengikutinya kemarin malam. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku tidak menguntitnya"

"Jadi… kau mengikuti_ku_ sejak kemarin malam?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa kumasukkan ke dalam buku ancamanku" jawabnya.

(translate: Aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh, jadi aku tahu jika dia melakukan hal buruk padamu)

"Dan mana senjata-senjatamu? Kukira kau akan membawanya…"

"Rusak, dan aku belum sempat beli yang baru. Lagipula, kau pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan besok pagi karena aku membawa senjata ke pesta dansa sialanmu ini…"

(translate: Aku tidak ingin menggunakannya di pesta ini karena kau bilang kalau ini adalah pesta dansamu yang terakhir)

"…." Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak jujur ya?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah, namanya juga Hiruma…" kata Mamori sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, berjalan ke ruangan pesta dengan wajah yang lebih cerah.

"Hei, manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma.

"Ya?" tanya Maori sambil menoleh.

Hiruma hanya memandang Mamori dalam diam.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mau bilang sesuatu atau tidak?" tanya Mamori.

"Gaun itu…" Hiruma memulai.

Debaran di dada Mamori mulai terasa sedikit lebih keras.

"Putih seperti kue sus. Cocok sekali denganmu, monster kue sus! Kekekeke!!" tawa Hiruma ala setan.

Debaran di dada Mamori berubah menjadi kemarahan dan rasa sebal.

"Kau itu benar-benar pintar menghancurkan suasana ya?!?! Dasar menyebalkaaaaan!!!" jerit Mamori kesal setengah mati.

"Kekekekeke!!!"

***

"Yaaay! Berhasil!!" Suzuna berbisik senang dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik semak-semak.

"Aku juga bahagia untuk mereka… Tapi kenapa mereka selalu berakhir seperti itu sih?" tanya Sena.

"Itulah You-nii! Hehehe…" jawab Suzuna. _'Aku juga berharap bisa mendapatkan sebuah happy ending…'_ mohon Suzuna dalam hati.

"Suzuna…" panggil Sena.

"Ya—?"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan Suzuna melihat wajah Sena tepat di depannya. Suzuna membelalak kaget dan detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Suzuna memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tetapi, lama-lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang manis di mulutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suzuna sambil membuka matanya.

"Marshmallow!" jawab Sena dengan tampang polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Akaba-san yang mengajarkanku!" jawab Sena, masih dengan tampang yang sama seperti tadi.

"Ooh! Makanya tadi You-nii bilang itu bukan ciuman!" kata Suzuna yang tiba-tiba sadar.

"Eh? Hiruma-san sudah tahu?" tanya Sena.

"Mungkin dia menyadarinya dari bibir Mamo-nee. Kereen… aku jadi kagum…" kata Suzuna.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk ketajaman indra You-nii yang tidak normal! Juga… idemu!" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum dan memandang Sena.

"Ideku? Tapi… itu Akaba-san yang…"

"Tidak masalah, karena yang tadi juga terjadi karena keinginanmu kan?" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sena. "Terima kasih!" bisik Suzuna. Wajah Sena memerah padam semerah tomat dan hampir pingsan.

"Ah, uh… sa, sama-sa…."

"Ya-haaa!! Bahan ancaman lagi!!" Hiruma tiba-tiba muncul bersama buku ancamannya.

"Hiruma-san!?"

"You-nii?!" tanya Suzuna dan Sena bersamaan.

"Aku dapat banyak hal yang bisa disetorkan ke buku ancaman malam ini! Kekekekeke!!!" tawanya ala setan tulen.

***

Yaah, begitulah kira-kira akhir cerita yang tidak seberapa panjang ini. Tidak dengan ciuman atau pelukan, tapi 100% Hiruma's style! Hehehe… Namanya juga extraordinary ball, iya kan??? ^^v

**Omake ****Behind the scenes**

1. Akaba hanya memakai marshmallow untuk berpura-pura mencium Mamori dan Hiruma menyadarinya sewaktu mencium Mamori. Tepat seperti dugaan Suzuna.

2. Sewaktu melihat Akaba mencium Mamori, sebenarnya Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, juga siap dengan senapannya untuk menebak kepala Akaba.

3. Hiruma mendapatkan banyak bahan ancaman malam itu. Pertama, foto memalukan Akaba (nyolong dari Suzuna). Kedua, ciuman antara Suzuna dan Sena (Dia memotretnya). Ketiga, dansa aneh Ha-ha brothers (Hiruma merekamnya saat mereka bertiga mabuk). Keempat, foto Mamori sewaktu sedang makan kue sus. Tapi khusus yang itu hanya untuk kalangan pribadi, hehehe… Maksudnya, Hiruma hanya akan menyimpannya sebagai koleksi pribadi. Hahahaha!! ^^

4. Suzuna mendapatkan foto memalukan Akaba itu dari Juri, manajer Bando Spider. Bagaimana bisa??? Mereka berdua kebetulan bertemu dan Suzuna memanding Juri bercerita banyak tentang Akaba. Karena itulah Suzuna tiba-tiba mendapat ide bagus.

5. Masih ada yang misterius?? Tanyakan saja padaku! Hehehe… ^^v

_***The End (or the beginning???)***_

* * *

Shia: Akhirnyaaaaa!!! Haaah, akhirnya fic ini tamat jugaa! Bener-bener bingung translate'in cerita ini. Tapi, aku bener-bener seneng banget!! Terima kasih banyak buat segala support, reviews, kritik membangun, PM, dan berbagai macam yang lainnya. Semua itu bener-bener amat sangat membantuku buat menyelesaikan fic ini! _Hontou ni arigatou_!!!! _*bows thousand times*_

Gomen buat segama mistypo, OOCness, ke-gaje-an, de el el pokoknya yang bikin kalian nggak nyaman. Terutama kemoloran tiada tara dan tiada ampun dari sang author gaje ini. Hahaha…

Berikutnya, ada yang mau request translate fic lagi??? Silakan lewat review, email, PM juga boleh. Apapun deh! Bakal aku usahain semaksimal mungkin untuk memenuhi segala request yang masuk! ^^ Las but not least, please reviewnya yaaaa, minna-san!! Plis, beri tahu aku komentar dan pendapat kalian! Okaiii??? Every single review is highly appreciated! ^^

Ja matta ne!! See you in my next fic! ^^ Thank youuuu!! ^^


End file.
